PROJECT SUMMARY (See instmctions): Local Partners for Hazardous Waste Assessment and Decision-Making: Activities ofthe Community Engagement Core (CEC) will carry out its two general goals: (1) To work with local boards of health, community organizations and individual members ofthe community to create a mutual understanding of how scientific research on the effects of Superfund chemicals on reproduction and development in humans and wildlife is related to their needs and interests and how those needs and interests relate to goals of BU SRP research; (2) To increase awareness of and the utility of the research done at this and other Superfund Research Programs for our three primary communities: i) Municipal boards of health and health departments in Massachusetts ii) residents living in proximity to federal and state-designated hazardous waste sites, and ii residents of Environmental Justice areas. This proposal has the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1; Provide scientific expertise in response to community questions. a. Improve and expand the Health and Environment Assistance Resources (HEAR) Database. b. Distribute the Health Studies Guide, translating and making the Guide's materials available to Spanishspeaking populations; and training community organizers to use the Guide. Provide exposure assessment expertise to community groups. Design and implement an environmental health corner-store. Specific Aim 2: Develop materials and implement training for municipal boards of health and health departments throughout Massachusetts on hazardous materials regulations and solid waste reduction resources. Implement trainings and workshops in hazardous waste regulations. Develop materials and workshops for Zero-waste Campaign Specific Aim 3; Communicate activities of the community partners and coordinate activities with the Research Translation Core and Training Core.